The Race (title may change)
by CrazyReadingKat
Summary: Max is making the move of her life with her dad when the divorce is finalized. Moving to Paris from Cali is quiet the move, but moving here means that many opportunities are opened up not only to her dad but to Max herself and that opportunity may come in the form of one smoken hot guardian.
1. Chapter 1

Disaster  
That's the only word I have for it, a complete and utter disaster. Now you may be wondering," Max, what could possibly be a disaster?" Well I'll tell you right now the disaster is this move that is going on. My parents just finally settled the divorce and since my dad got me in the custody battle, well it wasn't a battle, my mom didn't want me she wanted my older brother Ari. But I don't really care; it just means ill have more freedom now. But back to the matter at hand, I didn't think we would be moving out of my sunny California. I just thought we would be moving to a different house in a different neighborhood, that I'd still be able to go to the same school, have the same friends and basically be a normal teenager just with parents who aren't together. But oh how I was wrong were moving to Paris! Not just some other state but almost on the other side of the freaking world!  
*Flashback*  
My dad and I were in the kitchen of our house (my mom and brother were staying at my aunt's house so we could get everything packed) we were playing monopoly which I was winning as a matter of fact. When I asked the dreaded question, "So dad what's the address of our new house?"  
"Well its, 218 rue de la Tombe-Issoir75014 Paris." My dad replied sheepishly.  
Oh ok-wait a minute put the car in park did you just say Paris?" I disbelief coating my words.  
"Yes Hun Paris as in Paris, France." My dad replied as he leaned back in his chair laughing at my disgruntled expression.  
"Wait what about all my friends?  
"You'll just have to make new ones,"  
"And what if I don't want to go?"  
"There's always boarding school an all-girls boarding school"  
"Actually I think Paris sounds lovely don't you?" I said quickly almost hyperventilating at the thought of yet another boarding school. All my dad does is laugh.  
*End flashback*  
It's been about a week since we moved and I start at the local high school (thankfully they speak English at this high school) in about 3 days. That means I have exactly 72 hours left of my freedom.  
On the last day of my last few days of freedom till I have to go to school my dad gave me a camera, it was one of the newer models too so I could finally startup my photography again since my original camera that was packed up was found when we unpacked everything to be smashed. It was a sad day a really sad day.  
So I decided that it was time to start to start taking photos of my new home to send to my girls at home who had practically threatened me within an inch of my life if there were not at leaset five pictures of me and my home every week. This is kind of funny considering that even though we all took kick boxing, and mixed martial arts classes together, I was still better at it than them and would easily be able to get past their defenses. So to avoid embarrassing them I simply agreed to take picks and send them when I could.  
Before I headed out on my exploration I stopped by my dad's office to let him know that I was leaving, so when he decided to venture out of the office that he had been in since the night before setting up paperwork or something for his new job, and freak out because he didn't know where I was.  
Walking up to the office door and knocking and after a few moments I heard my dad's voice call out and say, "Come on in Max." Walking into the room I surveyed the room in which I had stepped into, and I was astonished I mean we had just moved here and had barely started to unpack the boxes yesterday, and this room was still spotless, I would have expected the new couch to have cloths stacked on it, the desk to have a mountain papers, and the floor to have at least one coffee stain on it, but no everything was spotless.  
Swiveling around in his chair probably suspicious as to why I had not said something, he turned to see his daughter staring around her and him with a very surprised look on her face, he made his face to show innocents (yeah right with a daughter like me he can't be innocent).  
"What, what is it, Max?" My dad asked with the corners of his mouth slightly turning up at the sides.  
"Well let's see, it seems my father has been kidnapped by some aliens and has been replaced with a guy who knows how to put things away, and second I'm going to go explore this place."  
Chuckling my dad replied with a, "Don't worry you'll have your "real" father back soon, and be back before 9 please since it is a school night."  
"But but but, I like this new father me, even if he is an imposter! And alright I'll see you tonight, we are making burgers tonight right?" I said with a small pout.  
"Yeah, yeah. And yes we are, love you Hun see you later." My dad said. Walking over to him I bent down and kissed his head goodbye and after telling him I loved him I was out the door and into the garage.

My first stop of the day is the Arche De Triomphe. As I jumped on to my black and silver V6 motorcycle, and zoomed off after double checking that I had my camera and my phone.

*Four or five hours later*

After spending a few hours taking photos of the Arch De Triumph and of the people around the Arch I decided it was time for some food.  
And since it was Paris I was just dying to try their pastries. After spending about an hour walking around trying to decide which coffee shop to stop at so I just decided it was time to fall back on my ever faith full chocolate chip cookie. So I stopped at a small coffee shop, after standing in line for a matter of seconds I ordered a chocolate chip cookie and some milk.  
Picking the back corner booth, I sat down and while eating the most delicious cookie that it should be illegal I pulled out my camera and started to clicking through the photos after clicking thorough a few I released there was this boy, he was dressed in all black and had this whole emo thing going on for him. I couldn't really see his eyes but I got this feeling they very dark.

After looking through a few more pictures I released he was in most of them and it was really weird he was either just standing off to the side by himself in some photos and in others he had a small group of people but the thing is no matter if he was standing by himself or with his group he always seemed to be looking straight at me, but that's silly why would he be looking at me?


	2. Chapter 2

BRING…BRING…..BRING

"Ugh! Shut up already!" I hollered this as I reached over to my alarm clock and throw it across the room. Only to have it start ring louder and to start playing some One Direction.

"Nooooooo!" I yelled as I lunged across the room to turn off my alarm clock off before my brain melted. Just as I hit the floor my bedroom door burst open as my dad rushed in probably thinking I was being murdered.

"Max, Maximum! What's wro-" Before he could finish his sentence his eyes landed on me and he burst out laughing. I guess I would too if I walked into my kids room thinking they were being murdered, only to see them on the on the floor tangled in their sheets, a halo of bed head and them raising their alarm clock over their head in the motion of smashing it all the while the music of a sucky band named One Direction playing in the background

"M-Max wh-what are you d-doing" my dad managed to get out in between bursts of laughter.

After I managed to turn off the brain numbing music I answered," oh just trying to keep my brain in solid form what else?'

"You my daughter are a strange one, oh and if you want to have breakfast and not be late on your first day I suggest you get up and get ready." My dad said still laughing.

"Well, look who my father is, and ok I'll be down in a sec." All my dad did was shake his head, as he closes my door he says I better hurry up otherwise I won't get any bacon the, horror! So I was in and out of the shower and dressed in a graphic tee that said, "People think I'm shy. Really, I'm just silently judging you all." I paired that with some black skinny jeans and my very trusty black converse.

Rushing down stairs because I have two minutes before I have to go otherwise I'll be late so once I got to the kitchen I stuffed a piece of bacon in my mouth, kiss my dad on the check. And rush out to the garage, once I'm in the garage I grab my leather riding jacket and my helmet and speed off to school.

Pulling up to the school with a minute to spare before the bell rings to allow everyone to their lockers is definitely a way to make an entrance. Once I had pulled up onto the only other available spot, pulled off my helmet and shook out my hair every single kid in the quad had turned to stare at me. Not that I paid them any attention as I walked to the front office to pick up my schedule.

Once inside the front office I stood in line, once I made it to the front after a good 5 minute wait; I finally got my schedule from the a lady with a smile that was just to cherry smile for someone who worked at a high school.

"Ah hello how may I help you on this lovely day?" The lady with the overly cheery smile asked me.

"Well, I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Ahh, you're our new student Maximum Ride?"

"Yup that would be me."

"Yell here you go, oh hold on a sec Hun, and let me get you a student aid to help you around the school." She said. While she picked up the phone; all the while never losing her smile.

"This is Mrs. Gilmore (so that's her name) from the front office, can you please send Nick M. to the front office, and I have our new student here. Thank you."

It only took 5 minutes for Nick to reach the front office, and I must say that boy is hot… wait did I really just say that? Well since I'm too lazy to back space it I guess that I stays but it stays between you and me or bad things happen very bad things happen.

"Hi, Mrs. Gilmore you wanted me to show the new student around right?" Nick said as reached her desk.

"Ah yes, Nick this is our new student Maximum Ride, please be a dear and walk with her until she has a grip of where everything is" At their exchange I was finally able to get more than a glance at this boy. And I must say he has the whole emo thing down pat. He had on some black lose but skinny jeans on paired with a pair of black vans, a t-shirt that stretched just perfectly across his chest and arms that it made his muscles stand out even more. His hair was raven black, in a do that was that messed up on purpose type of thing (I never really understood that myself but hey I'm Max) and his eyes they were this obsidian color that if the light hit them just perfect you could see the gold specks that were scattered in his eyes.

Due to the fact that I was "observing" him I didn't realize that he was speaking to me or that his hand was stuck out, until Mrs. Gilmore cleared her throat.

"Oh, Oh! Sorry 'bout as Mrs. Gilmore said names Maximum Ride but its best just to call me Max." I said giving him a look that said unless he wanted a fist for lunch. I didn't say anything because I wanted my first impression to go well, after those then I don't really care.

"Alright well I'm Nick but most people just call me Fang."

"Good to know I'm not the only one with the strange name." I said with a smile.

"Alright you two, class starts in 5, Fang show her to her locker will you?"

"That's what I'm here for, alright Max lets go."

"Have fun!" Mrs. Gilmore called after us. We hadn't taken 2 steps before a very irritating voice called from further up the hall, 'Faaaaannnnngy-poo!"

"Ah shit" was Fangs only response, he sent a look my way letting me know he was very sorry, whatever was about to take place was going to be very unpleasant** (does this sentence make sense?)**. We could hear the annoying click of way to high heels. Mentally groaning I could already tell she was one of those girls. In all honesty I had hoped that I would have left her kind back in Cali, nope no such luck, let's just hope she's better then Bridget.

When she finally made her way to us, she came up on Fangs left and the moment her eyes landed on me she gave me a scowl and latched onto Fangs arm. Making him grimace when she dug her fake nails into his arm.

"Fangy who is this slut?" Really now? Me a slut, I mean I've been called worse but that she called me a slut is hilarious, considering it looks like she just got off the stage of a gentleman's club.

I think Fang realized I was thinking about doing something evil so he said, "Well Lissa, one thing let go of my arm, second thing this slut as you say is Maximum our new student." With a pout Lissa let Fangs arm go, as she did that she attempted to shooting a glare at Fang and I that would make a puppy laugh, which in fact is what Fang and I were trying so hard not to do.

I think we both realized it was no use so in synch we both burst out laughing. It took a good minute to calm down, and by then we were both out of breath. Straighten up and righting my shirt that somehow got all twisted up.

I said, "So Fang as much fun as that was I say we better get a move on otherwise we are both gonna be late, plus you still need to show me where my class and locker are." But when I looked up at Fang he was staring at something at the other side of the hall, but before I turned to look something hit me Fang looked so familiar, and I had a hunch I knew where I've seen him before. Looks like detective Max is going to make an appearance.

* * *

Alright that was chapter two hope you guys enjoyed it. Not much happened here I know but in the next few chapters may things will come into light and we may meet a few new ppl *wink, wink nudge nudge*

Thanks to everyone who made a comment Favorite, alerted and viewed my story it means a lot to me.

Now I was wondering could you guys give me lets say 5 reviews?

The ppl who reviewed made me have the energy to get off my butt and write.

Love all you guys!

CrazyReadingKat

Ps. Disclaimer: I am not a guy...last time I checked...so that must mean Im not JP and unfortunately do not own the rights to the Maximum Ride characters. :'(


	3. Chapter 3

I never find out what Fang was looking on that first day of school, but I did find out that he was my locker buddy and we shared all classes together. At lunch I even met a bunch of people with strange names but what can I say? Lets see there was Monique who they call Nudge and she's a year below us, thank goodness because that girl has got a mouth on her, then there's Iggy and Gazzy who are pyros, Fang had to threaten them from one of their stunts something about going to the "special" school. And they are in our grade **(I don't know if I forgot to mention this but Max and Fang are Juniors in high school).**

When I got home that afternoon Fang was with me he wanted to make sure he could find my house the next week when we had to officially start on the project that our English teacher gave us. Something about translating the meaning of some works by some long forgotten poet.

But when we got to my house we noticed that not only was the front door busted open but there were cops on my front lawn. It's a good thing I decided to ride my motorcycle back to the house instead of just loading it up in Fangs flat bed and riding with him because I knew even though I've only known him for a couple of hours he would have locked the doors and stopped me from racing into the house. Which is exactly what I was doing, the moment I had saw the flashing lights I parked my car on the other side of the street and ripped off my helmet and ran as fast as I could to the front door, (I must say even though Fang was in his truck he managed to catch up with me.

"Ma'am you can't go that way Ma'am!" A cop hollered from somewhere in the distance, but I didn't care, I wanted to find my dad, I wanted to see his face and know he was alright and that the cops were there because of some mundane reason. Fang was a few steps behind me when I got into the house and saw the words written in red on the walls of the white living room.

The slam of the door and the sound of a few of the Tec team being shoved out of the way got the attention of the officers in the living room and around the house.

"Woo wow now, sorry miss but you should not be he-" The cop couldn't finish his sentence before I screamed in the highest voice I could muster. Affectively shutting up the whole house to the point you could hear a pen drop.

"My name is Maximum Ride, this is my home and I'll be hanged before I let you tell me I can't come into my own home, got it?" I was fuming and by the end of that lil speech my cop's mouth had dropped and all he did was nod.

"Now that, that is cleared up, I want to know where the fuck is my Father." I said adding a sweet smile to the end.

"Well miss the thing is we don't know where your father is, we were called when a neighbor heard yelling coming from your home, but when we arrived all that was here was a door that was forced open, red wording on the walls also we found a note stating something about a race and how it's started," at this I felt Fang tense up behind me, "and right now we are going to see what else can be done." At this point I was feeling a little light headed, and for some reason I couldn't feel my limps. And my face decided it finally wanted to meet the floor.

Fangs Pov (only because I don't want to do a time skip) 

"Well miss the thing is we don't know where your father is, we were called when a neighbor heard yelling coming from your home, but when we arrived all that was here was a door that was forced open, red wording on the walls also we found a note stating something about a race and how it's started," Dammit they know we found her! "And right now we are going to see what else can be done."

Nobody saw it coming; one sec Max was fine and then the next she was on the floor shaking. We were so caught off guard that she had lain there for a good 30 seconds before the world was sped up again, and all of a sudden there was a whole lot of yelling, as I picked her up and set her on the couch as far away from the wall with the wording on it as possible. At one point I was handed a blanket and told to keep her warm as possible until the ambulance got here.

But before I could do anything Max bolted straight up affectively bumping both our heads. "Ouch!" she said shooting a glare my way that even made me cringe, as she raised her hand to rub the tender spot on her forehead that could already be seen was getting a lovely shade of muted purple. This means my head will do the same except it'll take her a couple days for her body to fix itself, but mine on the other had will take a few hours maybe a day to fix. There are some benefits to being an angle but when it causes you to have to lie to the girl you swore to protect.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give you guys two chapters today, which was what I was going to do yesterday but…. I fell asleep

Can I get 20 reviews with questions for being the best at updating?

I'm going to make a deal with you guys if you go check out my story on Fiction Press and review ill update 3 times maybe 4 times in a day. Cuz that story needs some TLC.

Hmm I like updating more than once a day, and I'm pretty sure you guys like it too so ill start doing that but only if I get reviews with critizum (I'm sure I spelled that wrong) and/or questions. (Hehe your finally seeing my evil side) ill come up with a scale of how many chapters you guys get for however many reviews and ill post it either on my profile or in the next chapter.

Love you all!

CrazyReadingKat


	4. Chapter 4

"Here you go sweeties," officer Alix said as she handed Fang and I a cup of coffee. It was currently 9 pm and Fang and I had been escorted to the police station so they could see if I could give any helpful information.

"Thanks, Officer Alix." Fang said as he brought the coffee up to his lips. As Officer turned away from us to go perform whatever cop duties she needed to perform so we could find my father, I turned to Fang and told him that he didn't need to stay with me. He just chuckled and said that he had to considering that my dad had put his mom down as my Godmother, making him my God brother **(is that even a thing?). **Throwing him a weird look, I turned around with the feeling that he was telling me something.

*2 and ½ hours later*

Fangs mom had come and the police were checking all the paper work asking Ms. Martinez questions about certain paper work. After looking over a few more pages in the stack of papers the Officer looked over at me and handed me a sheet of paper with a bunch of legal mumbo-jumbo on it and asked me to take a look at my dad's signature and see if it's correct.

I know my father's signature and I can tell you right now the way that the way the name Jeb Batchelder was signed was not the way my father signed his signatures. But before I said anything a little voice in my head said just to say that it is my father's signature and so that's what I did after that little exchange I physically felt Fang and his mom relax.

"Aright then everything's in order, why don't you all go get some sleep and we will call you guys if anything changes." Nodding to the officer we got up, collected our things and went to Fangs moms van. For the first five minutes of the drive it was just a big pregnant English awkward silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts, but that was until I just couldn't help myself any longer,

"Not to be rude or anything but what the fuck was that?"

Fang and Ms. Martinez shared a look before Ms. Martinez said '"Well, Max that's the thing we don't really know, but we were hired to keep you safe." At this point I was getting a little anxious.

"Who hired you? Was it my dad?" At this point I was getting a little anxious; I mean it was my first day back to school for a few weeks since the divorce and the move.

"No Max we weren't hired to keep you safe by your dad, but someone very high up. But more on that later. Right now we have to get you to the house and start your training otherwise you'll never survive the next 3 years even with the Flock protecting you."

"Wait who's the Flock? If not my dad, then who hired you, and why do I need to train, and hell why the next 3 years?" I was very confused and very worried.

Shaking his head Fang answered, "Don't worry we will explain everything when the time comes." I didn't like this; I've watched enough crime shows to know it's something I should defiantly be worried about.

"You know I think I'll just go back to the police station and have them put me in witness protection."

"They can't do anything about this, these people are a very dangerous, and being put in witness protection makes it easier for these people to get too you and harder for us to protect you."

"You know what I've only known you for a day or so, I don't think anyone sane would put their life in your hands." I said with a smug grin plastered firmly on my face.

"Well then that's a good thing that you're not sane." Fang said with cashmere cat grin on his face. And with that we pulled up to a house that had me caching flies.

* * *

** Okay I know its been about a week? Yeah sorry about that, I'm part of YAC (youth advisory council) and basically we set up things for the kids of military families. And last week we had a busy week. Yeah I know not a great excuse but your going to get 2 chapters that are 5 pages each how does that sound?**

**Now remember to hit that button below that says review and tell me what you think.**

**CrazyReadingKat**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about 10 minutes since we made it into the house and everyone was finally gathered in the dining room.

"Alright everyone, this is what needs to happen, one Max needs to be brought up to date on her situation I vote Fang," Ms. Martinez said while she ignored the glare Fang shot her, "two Max need to start training Iggy can you handle that?"

"Yes ma'am" Iggy replied, with a mock salute.

"Alright but before anything is done Nudge you can you take Max up to her room and help her settle in?" Mr. Martinez said before turning to me and saying, "Okay, Max I know you have a lot of questions for us, but in order for you to get those answers there are a few things I need you to do for us, you have to promise that you will hear us out no matter what, no matter bizarre things may sound, once you are up to date on everything you will have tonight to just decompress but once the sun comes up you will eat some food then you will go into training, Okay?"

With a simple nod, Ms. Martinez gave a smile, asking Nudge to show me to my room so I can get cleaned up before I was explained everything. I was already very anxious and was to the point I just wanted to know who the hell took my father and who these people are. But double thinking that last thought I realized I really did need a shower and a new change of clothes.

Nudge and I walked up some stairs and down some very seemingly endless hallways before we came to a double door that had Max spray painted in a midnight blue with some red, lavender and yellow splotches decorating it, I must say it was cool looking. Once Nudge opened the door to what was supposed to be my room did I realize that she hadn't said one word since we left the dining room, but I left it alone considering I was still lost in my own thoughts.

-Hi! My name is Sean, Sean the line and 30 minute time skip -

After my shower I had discovered that there was a closet full of cloths in my size, and considering that I didn't have any other cloths and at this point I didn't really care, I grabbed a plain white t-shirt and paired it with some black skinny jeans and the shoes I was already wearing. Leaving my hair down I decided I was ready to face whatever these crazies threw at me. And with that I opened my door and made my way through the maze that was their house back down to the dining room.

I do believe that they thought I was going to take a little longer to "freshen up" because when I got downstairs they were all in the kitchen; and it seemed that they were in the middle of a very heated argument, an argument about…. Me.

There's a good thing that this kitchen had a door to it instead of an entry way. Because, I was able to get up really close and hear them without them seeing or hearing me.

"…..Max needs to protected she can't be used as bait!" Why was there so much emotion in Fangs voice?

"Fang she won't go defenseless she will have the training and we will be there-" Iggy was cut off by Fang.

"That's too risky we can't go through with it she could get hurt or worse."

At this point Nudge butted in, "Fang, Iggy is right, its not like we are going to do this tomorrow, it's going to take a few months to train her and make sure our plan is sound proof." I had had enough, these people know who took my father, and they were overlooking the fact that I wasn't going to do anything for them until he was back safe with me.

And with that I lifted my chin up high and walked right into the kitchen giving everyone in there one of my signature glares.

"Oh uh Max we didn't see you there."

"That would have been the point Iggy." I was getting more angry by the second I just wanted my life back, "You guys don't realize that you don't get to choose when or if I help you people, but I did give you my word and so Ill do what our agreement was then I'm outta here."

"That means we have less than 48 hours to convince and train Max, Lets move people." Ms. Martinez said when I was done giving me a very exhausted look before leaving the room and leaving me with Fang. Fang took me by the hand and guided me to what I assume was his room (everything from the mattress to the light shade was black.)

"Okay Max this is going to sound crazy and you may think we belong in a mental health hospital, but I assure you that everything I am about to say is true, as you will discover if you decide you are better off on your own." Fang said as he looked straight into my eyes, showing me that what he was about to say was true (or at least he believed to be true)

"I'll keep an open mind."

Taking a deep breath Fang start a story that sounded like it came from a story book.

"About a millennia ago a war between the angles of Asgard and the demons of Gehanna. This war has been going on and on for a very long time."

"I'm sorry Fang but exactly what does this long sought out war have to do with me?"

"Hold on I'm getting to that part." Nodding my head Fang continued. "This war is what sunk Atlantis and what has unleashed every sickness known to man, But not everything was lost because 3 decades after the war started Zues had a prophet tell him of a child who will be born to a mother who is part Gehannien and to a Father who is part Asgardian, this child will be as tough as nails but as soft as a baby kitten and she will be the one who will lead to the end of this long war," with a quick breath Fang finished with, "And Max this child was born to this world 16 years ago and was given the name Maximum Ride."

I was stunned that was not something I was expecting. We just sat there in a weird but comfortable silence as Fang let me process this. "But that doesn't explain why you need to protect me I was doing just fine the past 16 years"

"But that's just the thing Max for the past 16 years you were cloaked so no angle or demon could find you before you were ready, ready to come into your powers."

"How'd you guys get stuck with the job of dealing with a teenager who knows nothing?"

"I was chosen to act as guardian for you as you train and discover your new life, as for the others we have been a team since we were kids and we do all our missions together no matter how trivial." Fang said, eyes are the windows to the soul someone once said long ago and I had to agree because no matter the lack of emotion on Fangs face I knew that he was hiding something from me and it was big.

"Okay I'm not sure if I am going to take part in this fantasy but if I do I have one condition."

"Name it and it's done, but before you do let me get everyone together." Five minutes later we were all back in the dining room, everyone's attention directed at me (great just lovely)

"Okay go on Max what's your condition to joining us." Iggy asked.

"I want my father back."

"Absolutely not!" Ms. Martinez said, everyone turned to her with questions in their eyes.

"And why not?" Nudge asked anger coating her words

"It's too dangerous-" Ms. Martinez said before she was cut off by me.

"Then you'll just have to find another girl who fits the prophecy." I said getting up and leaving the room to go grab my stuff and head back to my home. I was half way to the door before Fang came out of the shadows.

"Max before you go take this," Fang said as he place a tiny object in my hand and closing my fingers around it, "promise you won't ever go anywhere without it." And with that he kissed my forehead and disappeared into the shadows leaving me starting at the object he placed in my hand. Before I straighten up and walked through the front door and straight to the nearest bus station."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Confused? Lemme know in the comments.

Oh and Thank you to all who reviewed, put me on their alert and/or favorite list, pmed me or just stopped by to read my story.

CRK


	6. Chapter 6

I had been on the bus for about an hour; and I was just getting so sick of letting the thing Fang have me just burn a hole in my pocket. So I reached into my pocket and made a fist around the object and brought it out.

I didn't look at right away I just let it sit there, tucked away in my fist away from the eyes of the world—and myself. It must have been a good five minutes that I just sat there and starred at my fist. Right before I built up the courage to open my fist and look at the thing that has been to source of my distress, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning around I found a frail looking woman who I could tell was not someone to mess with. She had grey hair that reached all the way to the middle of her back. Eyes that were a bright blue that reminded me of the happy days before my mom hated me, before the divorce, days spent by the ocean. Her eyes seemed to have been hundreds of years old.

"I know you are scared and confused right now, but you need to put that necklace on." Her raspy yet youthful voice came.

"Excuse me?" Who was this lady? And it's a necklace?

"Max just put it on we don't have much time. All your answers will be answered in due time but not only do you need to put that necklace on but you have to find it in you to trust Fang, Fang and only Fang will be your savior." Don't ask me what caused me to trust this lady but I did, I turned around, and inhaled before opening my hand to find a gold chain that raped around a fire red stone the size of my fourth finger curled up.

Slipping the chain over my head I released the air I forgot I was holding before it hit me. A flash of Fang's face set in a frown as he walked into a room with me in the middle holding my dead father. I slammed back into reality with tears streaming down my face. I turned back to the old lady only to find the spot that she once was in vacated.

Fangs POV

"What the hell is this"

"Why cant I just be normal"

Thoughts that didn't belong to me came floating into my mind. With a smile I sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes I knew that Max put the necklace on

* * *

And that my fine readers is the end.

of chapter six that is (hehe, did I get you lemme know in the comments)

Hope you enjoyed it.

leave a review on what you thought.

Forever,

Kat


End file.
